scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Corpse
"I don't live once or twice, but I've been living for quite a while! I'm surprised I haven't been shot again for having such knowledge!" ''-Corpse'' Corpse (former name Brain) is a character that was introduced in the Scorpius Warriors: Revolution arc during the Dark Heart saga. He is one of Dathraal's followers, and was once known with an astounding knowledge in his time, but was killed for simply being too smart. He was also Mr. Black's associate, who was supposed to remember him after his death, but forgot, and in turn, seeks vengeance against him. Thanks to Dathraal, he now roams the planet again, and wants to kill Mr. Black for the forgotten betrayal. Physical Appearance Corpse appears as an undead gray roundball with an exposed brain, soulless white eyes and feet, and a tear in his back. He also has small blood splotches on some parts of his face and head, a scar on his right eye, and no visible mouth. In this time as Brain, his skin color was forest green, and had beady red eyes. His feet were also red, and had a mouth at the time. Origin of Name Corpse's name derives from the term meaning a lifeless body. Brain's name comes from his time as being smarter than an average being. Personality Corpse is shown to be stubborn, yet snarky. He doesn't like to sugarcoat what he knows about things, even when it comes to his allies. He also does not heed advice well from others when he actively pursues and fails at it himself. However, when it comes to important matters, he is often taking it head on without direction, which can cause some conflict between him and whoever he interacts with. As Brain, he was shown to be critical, but intuitive. He is capable of understanding the world around him easier than others. However, he is quick to question what he learns, especially when he starts theorizing on what he knows so far. Background At the time when he was Brain 200 years ago, he had an extensive knowledge of the world. He also didn't have many friends, and only stuck to learning. However, he was also very critical of the world the more he learned about it. Everyone around him began to worry about his knowledge, as he became suspicious about the government's plans. Later on, he decided to make a public speech to wake people up, criticizing on why the elites are ruining the world. After his speech was finished, he secretly became one of Mr. Black and Mr. White's associates, though he closely associated with Mr. Black. When he was going on a mission, he was shot twice in his mouth while alone, killing him on the spot by an unknown assassin. While a funeral was arranged, Mr. Black failed to attend on account of getting tied up with a mission on his own, and completely forgetting about him in the process. Mr. Black also believed that Brain quit on his own terms. Powers & Abilities Corpse has powers and abilities that allow him to stand his ground. He is also a Graphite Power user, increasing his powers a bit. Powers * Threshold Kick - Also known as Metal Kick, Corpse can kick as hard as iron. This also dents metal, and can knock a foe out if done properly. * Iron Punch - Corpse can punch with an iron fist, capable of damaging through intense armor. * Spindrop Kick - Also known as Downdrop Spin, Corpse can spin in the air while dropping down, striking his foes on top of their heads. * Iron Headbutt - Corpse can turn his head into hard iron, able to hit harder, despite having an exposed brain. * Iron Barrage - Corpse can repeatedly throw metallic objects, able to cause damage to even the hardest armor. * Drill Kick - Corpse can spin while kicking forward like a drill. This kick can also puncture a hole into rocks. * Oil Attack - Corpse can use oil as an attack, which comes with certain moves of his own, such as: ** Oil Throw - Corpse can throw oil from his hands, which can cause slippery hazards, or if he decides to set it on fire, can cause an explosion. ** Oil Bind - Corpse can make his oil into a bind, which can trap his foes in it. ** Oil Geyser - Corpse can create a geyser made out of oil from the ground. It is also powerful, able to send foes in the air. * Rotting Brain - Corpse's greatest move. His exposed brain can emit powerful smells, which can either drive his foes away, or poison them Abilities * Oil Master - Corpse is considered to be a master at using oil attacks. He also can manipulate it into binding and summoning it from the ground. * Metal Master - Corpse is able to master using metal attacks, somewhat like Haley. He can punch, kick and summon metal at his disposal. * Brawler - Corpse is able to master martial arts, such as punching and kicking. * Odor Emitter - Corpse can force odor out of his brain, giving various smell that can have dangerous effects, * Graphite Power - Corpse has mastered Graphite Power, especially in the physical element. Animated Series (Revolution arc) Dark Heart Saga